Jump City's Police Force
by Nashi Layla Dragneel
Summary: AU How would the Titans defend Jump City, if they didn't have powers?
1. Begin

Jump City Police:

Commissioner Slade

Super Intendant Richard Grayson

Inspector Victor Stone

Inspector Raven Roth

Deputy Inspector Kitten Moth

Sergent Karen Beecher

Officer Wally West

Officer Garfield Logan

Officer Kori Anders

Officer Roy Harper

Forensic Pathologists/ Forensic Scientist

( Pathologists who attend to the dead bodies and figure out what has happened to them, incase you didn't know that. Scientists investigate the scene of the crime.)

Professor Jennifer 'Jinx' Lucke - Pathologist

Doctor Garth Aqua - Pathologist

Doctor Isiah 'Hot Spot' Crockett - Pathologist

Doctor Toni Argent- Pathologist

Professor Jericho Slade - Scientist

Doctor Kole Weathers - Scientist/Detective

Doctor Jade "Cheshire" Nguyen - Scientist

This is the main team there are other Police Officers, Inspectors, Pathologists and Scientists, so don't worry if you think there is no one there protecting Jump City when they go home! :')

Garfield Logan and Kori Anders smiled at themselves, they had finally done it, they had completed their training to be fully fledged Police officers! And they were transferring to Jump City Police Force, that bit probably did unsettle Garfield quite a bit, Jump city was known for its Notorious criminals and corrupt officers, which did make the small green eyed boy weary. Garfield could recall most Police Officers were behind bars when they went there... and that did not settle his stomach at all - why did he go along with his best friend Kori's plans? Garfield looked up to tall tanned and red haired lady and she smiled, making Garfield feel more comfortable.

While Garfield was nervous, Kori on the hand, relished the challenge, she couldn't wait to start. Ever since she was a little girl, she dreamed of being a Police Officer, not like the ones back on her own homeland Tamaran, but no ones that did good and did not become corrupt and evil, when the going became tough. She truly did want to be victorious...

So with that thought in mind, Kori pushed open the door into the Women locker rooms while Gar went into the changing rooms opposite her, Kori marvelled at her Uniform. Everything was exactly how she imagined it to be, she couldn't wait to start...

" Officer Anders?" A sharp voice echoed into the locker room.

" Yes..." Kori stood straight up and waited for her orders. Her accent really did give her away as a Tamaranean, which was quite unfortunate because Kori knew she might get hassle from it, some people were really racist towards her even in training, some people would whisper remarks about her being a 'Troq.'

" Welcome to Jump City Police Squad Miss Anders! I'm sure we'll get along quite nicely, my name is Karen Beecher. I'm the Sergeant, so I'm leading the Police Officers." Karen Beecher offered her hand and Kori took it, she noticed the huge sparkling diamond on her wedding finger.

" Congratulations on you engagement Sergeant Karen! Karen smiled and she quickly put the ring inside her locker.

" Thank You Kori, almost forgot to take it off! You'll meet my finacee later he's an Inspector here, look out for Victor Stone!" Kori followed Sergeant Beecher out of the locker room into the briefing room, where Garfield and another firey red head officer was waiting.

" Officer West, these are your new Partners on Patrol Officer Logan and Officer Anders," Sergeant Beecher smiled while Gar and Andi nodded at Wally, while he smiled back to them.

" I'll take you on a quick tour," Wally smiled at his team mates. He showed them the ICT suite, which was currently in use of a very tired looking violet haired women, she was probably a Inspector Garfield thought.

" Officer West are you sure there was no one else involved with the Markov & Gordon case?" The Inspector looked very puzzled and she scanned her computer again.

" Sorry no, there was no other Witnesses left to question when me and Roy found her. Sorry Raven and heres the two new recruits... Officer Garfield Logan and Officer Kori Anders."

" Pleasured to meet you," Garfield and Kori spoke and Garfield offered his hand, while Raven simply nodded her head. She went straight back to her computer, while Garfield felt a bit insulted. Wally immediately put these feelings to rest, by saying she was the best Inspector they had on the force and she always found out the answer for every crime that came to her hand. Apparently her and her partner Victor Stone, got lots of problems solved between them.

They saw Inspector Stone, when they came out of the ICT suite, Kori smiled him and thought him and Sergeant Beecher looked like a great match. Wally showed the pair, to the Super Intendants office, no officer seldom when into his office. Super Intendant Grayson would normally find you, if he had a problem. Apparently Richard Grayson was in there two thirds of the day, and only went home to rest. He was a workaholic, but somehow found the time to be Jump City's playboy... It confused Kori and Garfield how he got to sleep, by some of the stories Wally told them.

Kori and Garfield were then lead to Slades office, he was the official head of the Police Force. Didn't mean Wally or Karen trusted him, apparently neither did Victor but he kept it quiet. For some reason he loved Kitten Moth, thats why she was promoted to Deputy Inspector when she was only an officer starting out, Karen was annoyed she had been after that job for months. Slade also loved a group of officers which were all corrupt. And he also loved Raven and Robin, they were his minions. Wally told them the office stories, while Garfield was quite shocked, Kori had seen this before...

After that Wally showed them around the Custody units, weaponry rooms, interview rooms and observation rooms. Wally lead them to the Crime Examiners a.k.a The Forensic Pathologists and The Forensic Scientists labs, they met Professor Jericho and Doctor Garth. Who were currently in the middle of discussion, so Wally couldn't properly introduce them to his team mates.

Wally felt his cell phone beep, then did Kori and Garfield.

" Drunk and disorderly down on Wall Street, come on Officer Logan and Anders time to make your first arrest." Wally pushed them out to the Police car which would be theirs on patrol, while he waved to them and went back into the station. Garfield was a little bit nervous but Kori was raring to go...

Doctor Kole Weathers, looked up at the clock and sighed. Jericho had forgotten again... He had agreed, that he would help her with the Gordon case and the examination but obviously he was either:

A. Held up in Pathology.

B. With her.

C. Or actually forgotten...

Kole sometimes wondered, if she was actually the only forensic crime examiner, doing actual work but she couldn't say that as Jericho was dedicated to his work and could easily give Dick Grayson run for his money for being a workaholic, but Jericho had been tied up and Inspector Roth needed this done, so Kole had no choice to get on with it...

Kole looked around the flat which Tara Markov or Terra, she had been in before the battery happened. Kole did the obvious checks for fingerprints, hairs and pieces of clothing nothing. There was nothing, only blood off the victim. Kole looked at every corner, looked at every piece of furniture but everything was exactly how Tara Markov described it...

Kole tried everything but to no avail, there was nothing. The pathologists said that the body had all indications, of being stabbed and battered and raped. But why was there was no evidence? Why was there no evidence to show this had happened?

The pink haired girl shook her head in despair and started to examine a plush green velvet rug, which was in the sitting room, next to the room of the body, then something struck her, a wobbly trap door under the rug, she slowly opened it. This revealed a lot, an awful lot. A faded brown paper box, was amongst most precious jewels... Kole raised her eyebrows and slowly opened the box.

Kole couldn't believe her eyes at what she had found... If this was truly Tara Makov's possession, then one of her work colleagues would be in serious trouble or she could be in serious trouble... Maybe she would be the one in jail, how Kole wished she had never set eyes on this thing. In some ways she was wishing she was still clueless, oh why couldn't Jericho be here she thought? Or maybe the other useless examiner, Jade Nguyen.

Never the less she had still found this vital clue.

Maybe this was the starting point to reveal who had killed Barbara Gordon, Kole thought to herself but first she would need to examine this artifact back in the lab carefully, and she was only going to let the detectives know, nobody else.

And maybe these could frame Tara Markov for involvement after all...

Kole slapped the numbers onto her cell phone. " Inspector Stone, you may want to come down and look at this!"

How was that? Sorry if I have got things wrong... I'm only in High School so excuse if I have really bad grammar errors or spelling mistakes or if I had got things wrong about the Police Force lol xD. But it's all in the name of fiction. So its all good :)

Pairings are probably going to be canon! But I may allow some exceptions but no Robrae can't stand the pairing sorry :l Especially when the stories are actually turning into Starfire bashing and making Robin and Raven something they are not :( If there is a good Robrae story out there just tell me and I'll have a go... :)

Anyways i hoped you liked my opener and I'll hope you will enjoy my story. I'll try update every week or couple of days :) More characters will be introduced later in the story.

- Frankie

P.S Don't own Teen Titans, if I did I would make a season six of the show :P Or making awesome comics... :) A girl can dream


	2. Queen Bee

Part 2 - Queen Bee

Roy Harper smiled at himself, while Karen Beecher and Victor Stone sighed again. He always loved proving them wrong, Karen was like the irritating big sister he had never had. Karen had got to admit that he was the most mental policemen in Jump City and Victor had got to admit he was the most cockiest policemen, and the most arrogant, Roy wouldn't want it any other way...

" So what is it today boss?" Roy was ready for anything, he was in such a great mood because he had won the bet against Victor, to see who could eat the most doughnuts, he might have secretly dropped some in the waste basket but it was the first time, the big Inspector had lost and he was definitely fuming. Roy was gleaming in delight, he loved to annoy that annoying Doctor Aqua but the Inspector and his boss jointly came a close second. He waited for his assignment.

" Well you could go and help the newbies with Adonis?" Sargent Beecher smirked, while Inspector Stone's mouth formed the perfect O shape and Roy was now definitely confused on why his boss had sent the newbies to Adonis... No wonder some of them became corrupt... Great way to throw them in there.

" I'm now scared Bee! What did I sign up for...?" Karen turned around and had the most scariest look on her face, one that Roy hadn't seen since he was in his teens, where he, the annoying fish boy well Doctor Aqua and Karen were doing a project in Drama, and Roy had basically called her an old hag. He will never make that mistake again. He was fearing for the Inspector now...

" What was that... Sparky?" Karen laughed hysterically at Victor's face and Roy's, " Did you think I was going to murder you Roy as well, you are still hanging onto the handles of your chair Roy!" Karen laughed, Roy took his hands off the handles and did a little annoyed pout. Serves the cheater right, Karen thought.

Roy had opened his mouth to retort, while Wally and the newbies came in. Roy and Karen looked at them both, they looked nervous and miserable. Probably had lost Adonis... He examined them both, he looked at the girl first, she looked like a super model! What an earth was she doing on the force? She probably wouldn't last a year though, she looked so naive... And she was Tamaranean, or that was really bright fake tan!

" I'm really sorry Sargent Beecher, Inspector Stone and I assume Officer Harper? We did try our best ... and we..." Roy noticed the bright green eyed officer be cut off by the female.

" It was awful and our performance was inexcusable, we should have tried really harder. Sargent Beecher please forgive us and we'll take you to the wonderful mall of shopping... So can we..." Sargent Beecher saw what was going on, she had lost and she had fully expected it. After all when she was new on the force like Wally and Roy, they were sent to collect Adonis - they had failed miserably, because of he was so irritating and whiny, that Wally had crashed a police car. Sargent Beecher did not want to think of any other details, it was actually humiliating that she had brought down villains such as Bane from Gotham City, that she could not even capture probably one of the most sexist lamest and pathetic villains ever...

" Don't worry Officers, we can't all pass at the first jobs..." Sargent Beecher heard smother giggles, and then a confused look on Officer Anders face.

" No we caught the villain, he is currently detained in one of the cells. We are just sorry that we broke a part of the mall of shopping, our performance should have been flawless on the first job, and we should have tried harder for the wonderful citizens of Jump City..." Officer Anders looked really sad while Victor had to stop himself from laughing and Roy & Wally were probably were thinking this was priceless...

" Please excuse us for a moment," Gar said, "We'll be in the briefing room, waiting for our next assignment!"

" Oh Bee...! That was..." Inspector Stone was in hysterics.

" Don't finish that sentence Sparky if you want an easy married life!" The Sargent eyes flashed and Victor took a step back, unsure what to do next. While Wally had an idea to create more tension Roy would be kicking himself not to have thought of this, Wally thought.

" WHIPPED!" Wally and Roy screamed, then immediately evacuated the room, so they would not face the Stone Bee explosion...

While in the corridor, certain two new officers had given each other a hi-five!

Kitten Moth was extremely bored that day, she hated working for Raven. Raven was totally mean... Like Raven didn't care that she broke a nail, or broke up with her boyfriend Fang or that her Daddy had lost all her money. She was just totally focused on the computer case, Barbara Gordon & Tara Markov, and HIM Richard Grayson - Kitten's future husband. Why was she always focused on this damn case? Couldn't the girl show some emotion in her life... Did she always have to order Kitten to get her stuff? Lazy bitch, Kitten thought.

The only decent person around here, was that crime examiner Jade Nguyen, Jade had felt her pain because she was always getting ordered around by Doctor Kole Weathers. Jade and Kitten weren't that much alike really, but they were both evil and they were both here because of Slade, difference was Jade was smarter than her and probably a better villain. Kitten did like the Cheshire a lot, it was a wonder that nobody realised that Jade was Cheshire, Kitten thought. And that stuck up Raven thought she was the best Inspector around and she is to dumb to even realise what was happening right under her nose, Kitten smiled gleefully.

" Kitten will you get me Inspector Stone, and get Toni Argent on the phone, I need to go down town to Tara Markov's flat. Doctor Kole has found a vital clue for the experiment, and while you are at it, get Officer Harper to come down to, his expertise is vitally needed." Raven instructed her in gruelling monotone voice.

" Right away Inspector Roth," Kitten winced, she hated Toni Argent as well. Her accent annoyed her to death, and she was dark to, she also dressed weirdly for being a Pathologist. Toni Argent is going to be one of those eccentric spinsters, at least she'll have Raven for company, they both have never had boyfriends!

Kitten did what she was told, it was no point not doing it, she'll just get into more trouble. She heard laughter coming from Sargent Beecher's office, but four officers stood in hysterics.

" Officer Harper your requested by Kole Weathers, so you must go immediately, and wheres Inspector Stone?" Kitten demanded.

" Friend Victor is in the office, and you are..." She heard a really happy Tamaranean voice, what an Earth, was Tamaranean, doing in the Police Force offices?

" I'm Deputy Inspector Kitten Moth and whats your name Troq?" The girl was rather taken aback, Kitten analysed the beautiful girl, what was she doing on the forces? Kitten felt rising jealously! She was the prettiest around here, not some Troq who could put her to shame! She was even laughing and flirting with Wally West before...!

" Don't you dare call her that!" Kitten felt sick, it was Sargent Beecher and Inspector Stone... Great what she needs, " Kitten Moth this is a warning and I'll be reporting it to Super Intendant Grayson, you know perfectly well what that word Troq means, and how it is described as a racial discrimination, I don't like racists, do you Deputy Inspector?" Inspector Stone was interrogating her, while the Tamaranean, went pale and the other new officer, had his arm around her. Wally, Roy and Karen looked at her in disgust.

" Now what was your business here? I thought you were supposed to be with Inspector Roth?" Inspector Stone calmed down and folded his arms, and waited pleasantly for an answer.

" You n-need t-t-to g-o-go t-t-t-to Tar-a M-aaa-rr-kov's flat, with Officer Harper, because Doctor Kole needs you both about Barbara Gordon's murder, they have found a new lead and she needs you both because its apparently your area of expertise."

" Ok come along Officer Harper, we have work to do!" Inspector Stone lead Roy out, and Kitten quickly followed them out, Kitten was sure Karen would have bit her head off.

" I didn't even go a day Gar," Kori was miserable, she didn't think that this soon, she would have been called a Troq. Gar smiled sadly at his oldest friend.

" There is always people who aren't going to accept us Star. " Garfield called her old nickname, and she smiled back. " Remember Star, its our job to uphold the law and even if that Kitten is in a higher position, you are still morally a better person and a better law enforcer that she'll ever dream of being." Kori was touched by the sweetness of her friend.

" Come along Kori, I'll show you the way to Grayson's office, so you can lodge a complaint. Officers West and Logan, I need you both to go along to to Main Streets Bank. Mumbo Jumbo is on the loose, West show Logan what to do!" Sargent Beecher ordered!

" Yes Mam!" Logan and West went off, while the Sargent and Officer Anders, went along to The Super Intendant's office.

_Next Chapter - Kori meets Richard, and we meet Argent, Hotspot and Aqualad! I hope your enjoying the story so far, if there is any grammar errors just review and I'll fix them! Please review, would mean a lot and a shout out to my first reviewer Totally-Jinxed! Thank You :) Inspiration from this episode came from the Teen Titans episode "Troq"... That episode is in my top 5 favourites :) _

_Ok I have a question who should Speedy a.k.a Roy be with? I might have other plans for Cheshire well Jade... I might take someone from the Bat universe. Or maybe someone who should be in Teen Titans ahem Donna Troy ahem Wonder Girl._

_Keep your eyes peeled for JLA and Batman characters :) _

_- Frankie_


End file.
